I can be your Superman
by J-woww
Summary: Fang wants to be Max's Superman, will she let him into her life? Iggy is not blind in this, and they are not..half-bird..xD R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya(: This story is my first that I've written about Maximum Ride, so give it a chance? I really hope you like it!

-Max's POV-  
I walked along the halls of my new school, running my hands along the rough walls. I took my schedule out and looked at it. First period-Room 312, I looked at the doors, Room 310, 311, and there it was. Room 312. I put my hand on the handle, and took a deep breath. I pushed the door open and walked in, right when I walked in I caught the eye of a guy with dark eyes, olive colored skin, and dark hair. I tore my gaze away from him and was greeted by the teacher. "Hi, I'm Max Martinez" she smiled at me, "I'm Mrs. Lincoln." I took her hand. She scanned the room, "You can take a seat behind..Nicholas, Nick raise your hand." The boy I saw earlier raised his hand, and I took the seat behind him. He turned around and smiled, "You can call me Fang" I smiled and held out my hand, "Max" he took my hand and turned around to face the front of the room.

-Fang's POV-  
The bell for first period to end rang, and I stood up and left the room. I scanned the hall for Max, and found her brown hair standing out of all the blonds. "Max!" I yelled, and she turned around and smiled. She stopped and waited for me, and when I caught up with her she continued walking, "What do you have next?" I asked her, and she looked at her schedule. "Um, English..in Room 307" I nodded, "Coincidence" I smiled at her. We walked in silence, but before I could say anything, Iggy fell into step next to me. "Thanks for waiting." He said, nudging me. I looked at him, "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes, "Check your phone" I pulled my phone out of my leather jackets pocket and read Ig's message, he looked at Max, "Hi, I'm Iggy" she looked up from her schedule, "I'm Max." he smiled, "Nice to meet you" she nodded, "You too." When we reached room 307 Iggy opened the door, "Ladies first," Max smiled and Iggy watched her enter the classroom. He motioned me in, "Ladies first" I rolled my eyes and pushed him, "Shut up"

-Max's POV-  
When the bell for lunch rang, I went to my locker and put all my books in it. "Hey, beautiful" I closed my locker and Iggy was standing there, I blushed, "Hi" we started walking, "Wanna sit with us?" I looked at him and smiled, "I'd love to." As we entered the lunch room, I noticed that all the girls were dressed the same. Short skirts, high heels that could snap an ankle, tight shirts, and makeup..lots and lots of makeup. We sat at a table with guys big enough to scare away anybody, "Who's the chick?" Iggy put his arm around me, "This is Max, Max this is Sam, Dylan, Jeremy, Josh, Emory, and Luke." I smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you." Dylan looked at me and winked, "It's my pleasure, ma'am" I blushed and he chuckled. Fang sat across from me, "Hey, Max, wanna hang this weekend?" I looked at him, "Just the two of us?" He smiled, "If that's what you want." I smiled, "Uh, sure." Iggy looked at Fang, "Count me in!" Fang looked irritated but nodded, "Sure, Ig." I looked at Iggy and smiled, "Wanna get some lunch" he asked me. I nodded, "I'm starving." He held out his arm and ushered me to get lunch. I have to admit. I'm starting to like it here.

That's all I have for now, but I'll try and update soon(: Review? Kthanks(:  
Xoxo,  
Lynsee


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers block after the first chapter? What the heck! Ugh, anyways, I'm gonna make this up along the way, kay? So please bare with me!**

-Fang's POV-

I sat across from Max in Science, her chocolate brown eyes were following the marks she was making all over her notebook. She doodled random marks all over the cover and I watched her closely. I smiled at her she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she drew the same pattern over and over. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. She was herself. "Max.." she looked up at me, "Hm?" she raised her eyebrows, "You're different," she looked down, "I've heard that before" I smiled, "Well it's true." She sighed, "That's all I'll ever be.." I nodded, "But that all I'll-" she looked up at me, but I avoided her gaze. She shook her head and smiled.

-Max's POV-

I swear he blushed, or maybe his cheeks were naturally red. Yeah, and maybe I'm the sexiest girl in the world. I shook my head, I'm so stupid. I shot a glance at him, and he looked away from me. I smiled, "Faaaanggg" he eyed me, "Yeeesss?" he asked, mocking my tone. "Youuu liikkeee meeee" he chuckled, of course I was joking around, but it seemed very true now that I thought about it. When the bell rang for school to end, I walked to the parking lot with Fang. "Hey, Fang?" he raised an eyebrow, meaning I had his attention. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I've always wanted my own Superman." He was silent for a while, then looked at me. "Well, Max. You can stop looking, because I can be your Superman." I smiled up at him.

**Wow, super-uper short chapter! But I promise I'll start making my long chapters soon! I know they got together pretty fast, but there will be twists and turns in there.."relationship" So keep reading, please!**  
**Xoxo,**  
**Lynsee(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erm, I was itching to write another chapter because that last chapter was freakishly short! Okay, so chapter three(:**

-Max's POV-

After Fang had..I guess asked me out, he took me to the lake. The lake is where everyone at school hung out, I guess it was like their community pool. "Erm, I'm not wearing a swim suit.." Fang smiled, "Yeah, I know" he winked at me, and I blushed. "Perv," I put my feet in the water, "So, why'd you take me here, anyways?" he shrugged, "I don't know, I wanted to get to know you.." I smiled, "Well what do you wanna know?" he scooted towards me, "Everything." I thought about it for a while, "Well, I have 3 siblings..I grew up without a dad, I used to be one of those girls like that one read-headed girl..Oh! And I love chocolate chip cookies." I added a smile to my short life summary, he was looking at me, possibly studying my face. "You left out your Superman dream," he laughed, I playfully hit him in the stomach, "Shut up". He grabbed my hand from where it was and held it in his lap. "What red-headed girl?" I was so busy focusing on my hand in his that I didn't realise he was asking me a question. "Max?".."Yeah, hm?" he chuckled, my face turned deep red. "You're so darn adorable." I giggled, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." he flashed me a smile..after a week of being in this school, I already have a hot boyfriend? I'm on a roll. 

-Fang's POV-

Max and I seemed to be getting pretty..mushy. I didn't know if we were officially dating or not, but we acted like it. I was with her every chance I got, and when she wasn't with me I missed her. Man, I felt like a girl! Max had that effect on me. Oh, my God. I am turning into a girl. Max was sitting on my bed, writing something on her hands. I was lying beside her, watching her every move. I propped myself up on my elbow, she glanced down at me and smirked. She leaned her head down on my chest, I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. She buried her face in the crook of her neck, "Superman," I smiled, "Maximum," we stayed like that for hours, just saying the same things over and over.

**Oh my, I am TIRED! It's 4 in the morning, and I'm still up. Well, I should go to bed! I'll update soon, because these chapters sucked! Grr, they are SO short, too! I'll work on that!**

**Xoxo, Lynsee(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey(: Those past two chapters were really short, and I really apologize for that. I was tired:P So, here's the next chapter(:**

-Fang's POV-  
I don't know if I asked Max out or not..but I guess were together. Iggy doesn't seem too happy about it, but I could care less about that. I'm happy, and I hope Max is happy, too. If I told her how I felt about her, she'd probably laugh in my face. So I acted like she was any other girl that I've dated, but she wasn't just another girl. There was no way to explain her. Her eyes, her curves, they're all perfect. I felt cheesy thinking about those things, but a lot of things were cheesy in our relationship. Like the fact that she calls me Superman, but I think that's cute. Gah, cute? What am I saying?

-Max's POV-  
I felt so different walking around in the halls, not dressed like a slut. I didn't make any eye contact with anybody, because..well, I'm me. I'm not the brightest, but I can sure can beat someone up when I want to. I was at my locker when I was cornered by girls who looked like toothpicks, the red-headed one looked me up and down. "What does he see in you?" she asked with a wrinkled nose. "Excuse me?" she rolled her eyes, she was pissing me off. And a pissed off Max was not what you wanted unless you wanted a broken nose. "What's your problem?" I asked, standing up straight to find out that I was at least a foot taller than her. She scoffed, "You're pathetic.." her group of sluts laughed along with her. She tugged on my shirt, "I mean, seriously, what are you wearing?" I smiled, "Something my parents would approve of." They laughed again, "You really are worse than I thought." I inhaled deeply, and she eyed me. She actually looked kind of scared, I finally got a good look at her. She was so short, even her 40 inch heels didn't help. She had freckles all over her body, her hair was pure red, her eyes were green, and her makeup..Oh, God her makeup.."You know, you might actually be pretty if you didn't try to hard." I threw in a fake smile, and her eyes widened. "Me? Not pretty? Your the one to talk, I bet you've never worn a skirt in your life, your not even close to pretty." I was fuming, and nobody was there to hold me back, so I hit her right on the nose. She stumbled backwards, and covered her nose. Everyone all of a sudden got interested in me, and were all staring at me. I smirked at Lissa, "Don't bother to get another nose job, honey. I can do much worse if you piss me of again, which a bitch like you can do in a heartbeat." I walked away from them and met up with Fang in the lunch room. "Hey, gorgeous." Ah, what a liar.

-Fang's POV-  
Max met up with me, she looked beautiful..as always. "Hey, gorgeous." She smiled, but she wasn't convinced. "Hey." was her only reply, "Something wrong?" she shook her head, "No, everything's fine" she smiled up at me. "Mhm, so who pissed you off?" She laughed, "Red-head" I smiled, "Lissa?" she nodded, "Sure, her" I chuckled, "So, what'd you do to her?" she smiled devilishly, "Oh, you'll see." Lissa came into the lunch room holding her nose, and scanning the lunch room for Max. When she saw her, she walked towards her, her group of 'I'll let you take a peak under my skirt if you do my homework' following her. When Lissa finally reached our table, Max was already standing. "You're really gonna pay for this." her voice was stuffed up since she was holding it. Max rolled her eyes, "I'm really not scared of you, Lissa" Lissa snorted, she seriously thought she could take Max down? Wow, she really was A)Really dumb or B)Had a huge ego. I think I'll go with C)All of the above. Max looked down at Lissa, "I can much worse than that pretty little nose of yours" Lissa backed down, "I'm sure you can, with those man hands of yours" Max didn't have man hands, Lissa was just tiny. "The day you dress like me, is the day I turn ugly." Max smirked, and sat down. Lissa stormed off, and I gave Max a look. "What's that head of yours planning?" she smiled innocently, "Nothing, just..nothing" she smiled to herself. I had a pretty good idea what was going on, and like Lissa said, she was gonna turn ugly very soon, which was impossible because she kinda already was. "Wanna go to the mall on Friday?" she asked me. Iggy looked at me, "Only if Iggy can come." she nodded, I was hoping you guys could help me pick out a new..outfit.

**I can't write anymore becasue I'm babysitting my cousins. I'll write more..in a couple days. Thanks for the reviews(:**  
**Please keep reviewing(:**  
**Kthanks!**  
**Xoxo, Lynsee(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys[:  
I can't update for a while, I'm grounded, and I'm not even supposed to be on right now! But, I'd like for you guys to leave me some suggestions or ideas that you think would make the story better. PleaseAndThankyou!(:  
Urgg, I gotta go now!

Xoxo,

Lynsee 


End file.
